Lumière perdue
by ookami of darkness
Summary: Pourquoi prend t-on concience de l'importance des choses une fois qu'on les a perdus ?. Il n'a plus rien, il l'a perdue...  Il repense au passé car la fin est proche...


**Lumière perdue**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marche dans cette rue, le regard noir depourvu de tout doutes. Je n'epprouve plus rien, ni haine, ni volonté, ni amour, je peux même dir que je ressent plus aucun sentiments. Mon coeur est une coquille vide à prensent, c'est étrange de penser cela quand je sens que ce dernier ne souhaite que pleurer et hurler. J'ai tout perdu, je l'ai perdu...

Soudain je sens quelques chose qui est tombé sur ma tête, c'était très faible mais ça a suffi pour me tirer mes pensées. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je m'apperçois qu'il commence à pleuvoir. Cela n'est pas plus mal. Je sens les gouttes de pluie rouler sur ma joue mais il n'y a pas que cela, à ces dernière se mèle des larmes salées coulant de mes yeux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de pleurer mais cette fois j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Malgrès tout je continu à marcher bien que ma vue soit troublée pas mes larmes. Je regarde autour de moi et je remarque que cette rue est lugubre et noire, elle est assimilable aux ténèbres ou à l'Abysse. Mais entre cette rue et l'Abysse il y avais une grande difference, dans cette dimension parallele il y avait une lueure d'espoir, la seule lumière de l'Abysse. Mais j'ai reduis à neant cette lumière qui m'etais destinée et à qui j'appartenais totalement.

Repensser à l'Abysse me laisse completement indiferent car de toute façon je ne vais pas tarder à y retourner...

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés et tourne la tête vers la gauche. Je remarque que les gens me regarde bizarrement, comme si ils sont au courant de ce qu'il c'est passé. Un legé sourire noir se dessine sur mon visage.

-_ C'est étrange... d'une certaine manière... ils me font penser aux chains de l'Abysse !_ pensai-je.

Et si c'était vrai, si ils savaient vraiment ce qu'il c'est produit... Remarque c'est normal j'ai les mains recouverte de sang. De son sang.

Elle qui était tout pour moi mais je m'en suis apperçus trop tard. Pourquoi prend t-on concience de l'importance des choses une fois qu'on les a perdus ? J'ai tellement dû la faire souffrire, trop de larmes ont coulées de ses yeux par ma faute, plus j'utilisais ses pouvoirs plus elle disparaissait et je ne m'en suis même pas rendus compte. En fait j'ai commencé à la détruire dès le debut, dès notre premier baiser. Je n'ai pas sus la garder à mes côtés, ni la sauver et encore moin la protéger. Elle a morte dans mes bras, je n'ai pas réussis à stoper l'hémoragie. C'est cette maudite bléssure qui la arrachée à moi.

Je m'appuis la tête contre un mur dans une petite ruelle abandonnée des passants et je me met à hurler de toute mes force, je verse les dernière larmes que mon corps pocède. Je frappe le mur à plusieurs reprises, pour m'efforcer à oublier le chain qui l'a empallée, le rouge vif de son sang qui recouvrait sa robe et mes mains qui étaient plaquées sur sa blessure. En regardant les gouttes de sang couler sur mon bras je revois l'hemoragie. Ses dernière paroles resonne dans me tête "_Oz... tu dois... rester en vie_..."

Comment le pourrai-je ? Alice si tu n'ai plus à mes côtés la vie n'a plus aucune importance. Même si ont aurai pas réussit à arrêter le seau, replonger dans l'Abysse m'aurais été égal car tu te serai tenus à mes côté. Rien que de songer à ce futur désormais impossible me rend tellement heureux car dans celui là tu serais encore en vie. Mais je peux enlever cette idée de ma tête, elle n'est plus là. Je n'ai plus rien, je ne suis plus rien je suis mort avec elle.

Je reprend ma marche et je passe devant une vitrine, je me regarde dedant, je vois ma chemise couverte du sang d'Alice. Cela me met dans une colère noir et je dechire la partie ou se trouve le sang puis je jète le morceau par terre. Je veux me regarder à nouveau quand je sens sur ma poitrine une douleur inimaginable et immense, c'est comme si on me l'ecrasée . Je me couche sur la route mouillée plié en deux, plusieurs longue minutes passes avant que la douleur ne ne cesse, je me relève, me regarde dans le vitrine et c'est là que je commpren que c'est est fini.

Mon seau à fait un tour complet...

**Fin**


End file.
